1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to chalk line devices, and more particularly, to chalk line devices with a housing having a viewing window and/or a housing having a structure for attaching an end of the chalk line.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Chalk line devices are widely employed to mark straight lines along a workpiece or work place. Generally, the chalk line device includes a housing or casing which defines a reservoir for storing chalk and stores an extendable line about a spool that is driven by a crank outside of the housing. Chalk line devices use a finely powdered chalk which is applied to the chalk line within the housing. The powdered chalk is usually colored brightly so as to allow the user to distinguish a mark line from a surface color of the workpiece. Generally, the housing is provided with a port for filling the reservoir initially with chalk or refilling the reservoir with chalk when the quantity of chalk in the reservoir is low. However, in conventional chalk line devices, it is difficult to determine the level of quantity of chalk remaining in the reservoir.
Furthermore, the chalk line typically terminates in a clip or a hook. The clip or hook facilitates pulling and securing the chalk line as well as acts as a stop against a wall of the housing to prevent the end of the chalk line from entering inside the housing during rewinding of the chalk line. However, in conventional chalk line devices, the clip is often left hanging and this may create the situation where the clip can get caught by some object or can be entangled with the line itself.